Fiesta(?
by AmYolo
Summary: Una chica que no sabia lo que quería, ni a quien quería, ocurrieron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y en una fiesta todo estallo. Mal summary, Mundo alterno, OCC posible. PD: no se escribir ofajsofaj, pasen y lean este one-shot ;)


He de aclarar que no estoy segura si esta bien mi uso de personajes, podrían tener alguna alteración, pero aun así no especifico ningún nombre, así que solo podrás guiarte por quienes crees que son. Aun así por si las moscas:

_-Kishimoto es el responsable de los personajes de Naruto-_

* * *

No lo puedes evitar, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan tú la desvías, cada vez que tienen contacto te alejas, ¿Por qué? Eso te lo has preguntado mil veces con miles de respuestas vagas, por vergüenza, porque eres antisocial, porque te alejas de los chicos, porque él es uno... pero sabes que no es solo por eso, sabes que cuando te habla te emocionas más de lo normal, sabes que cuando te mira tus mejillas se encienden de algo más que vergüenza, sabes que todo en él no es simple... **es todo lo que te gusta.**

Ya lo habías aceptado, él te gustaba desde hace un tiempo ya no era el modelo a seguir, no era el chico que representaba lo que querías en tu novio, no era solo tu amigo desde la niñez, le querías, deseabas que fuera mucho más que solo tú amigo, te gustaba y mucho. Pero no te atrevías a hacer nada ¿verdad?, cuando tus amigas se le acercaban más de lo normal era celos y no incomodidad lo que sentías ¿verdad?, cuando el solo molestaba a las otras chicas no te ibas solo para no molestar, te ibas porque te morías por ser aquellas chicas ¿o me equivoco?

Nunca quisiste aceptarlo en voz alta, a ninguna de tus amigas les confesaste lo que sentías, a ninguna persona le tenías esa confianza, ni a tu familia, ni a tu mejor amigo(mejor amiga aun no tenias en ese tiempo), solo lo fuiste aceptando de a poco en tu interior, solo de a poco le mirabas desde lejos, solo de a poco intentaste usar sus cosas en común para acercarte, para verle más de cerca, para hablarle, para estar con él.

Pero nuevamente sentiste que nada funcionaba, que nunca tendrían algo, y **lo aceptaste**.

Querías cambiar, ¿Por qué? Por mil razones coherentes para ti, y aceptaste que una de ellas **era él.**

Hiciste "amigos" mediante internet, bueno, más bien conocidos, pero aun así tuviste más confianza con una chica que conociste ahí que con las personas que te rodeaban. Solo le pediste consejos, y te alivio descargar lo que pensabas sin frenos con alguien sin que te criticara. Te sentiste más libre, e intentaste seguir sus consejos, aunque de poco y nada sirvieron, solo pudiste pasar tiempo con él, pero decidiste que ya no valía la pena, él nunca se fijaría en ti y tu estabas "bien" con eso, decidiste dejarlo y mantenerte como su amiga, porque al menos de esa forma podías seguir a su lado.

Cuando te enteraste de que tenía novia hace meses atrás estabas feliz por él, porque él estaba feliz con ella, en ese entonces no tenías claro que lo que sentías por él era más que amistad, y solo te dedicaste a ocultar bastante bien tus reacciones y sonreír, por él.

Así fue durante un mes, tú fuiste feliz por él y él feliz por ella... pero eso se terminó, ella lo dejo y él se destrozó, no sabías bien que hacer, o como sentirte.

Él, tu sol; el que querías y te iluminaba. se estaba apagando por culpa de ella.

Solo lo apoyaste de la forma en que pudiste, lo ibas a visitar (junto a más amigos) y lo alentaste, porque él lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Pero no fuiste más allá, actuaste como una simple amiga y sentías algo de celos para con sus **grandes** amigas ellas sí pudieron abrazarlo y consolarlo como tu hubieras querido, hubieras querido correr y consolarlo pero no lo hiciste y quedaste solo apartada apoyándolo desde lejos, no te enteraste de todo lo que pasaba como ellas, pero te resignaste, te enterabas de algunas cosas por parte de las chicas pero nunca supiste todo.

El tiempo paso, te diste cuenta de cómo él iba mejorando, y salía del hoyo en el que se encontraba por la culpa de aquella chica, te daba rabia ver que el seguía prendado de ella, que seguía viéndola, queriéndola. No aguantaste cuando llego a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y estuvieron juntos, te preocupaste por él, pero parecía feliz, así que no le tomaste importancia, aparentaste demencia cuando estuvieron solos en su pieza, te dedicaste a ignorarlo y ocultar lo que sentías, y hasta ahí parecía funcionar.

Después de aceptarte y aceptar lo que sentías por el decidiste zanjar el tema, ¿Por qué? Hubieras preferido nunca aceptarlo, nunca sentir nada por él, porque él nunca sentiría lo mismo por ti, era una locura siquiera anhelarlo. Veías de lejos, como a él todavía le importaba solo ella, ella parecía ser su mundo, su todo.

Se preocupaba más de ella que de sí mismo.

Así que te rehusaste a ocultar todos tus sentimientos, nadie a tu alrededor noto ningún cambio, bien hecho, al menos eras buena ocultando algunas cosas.

Cuando viste que él se hacía daño a sí mismo, recaía en algunos vicios, se cortaba las muñecas, te sentiste desfallecer, no querías que se dañara, cuando lo veías solo, escuchando música, o bajo la lluvia, querías correr a consolarlo, pero nunca te atreviste, solo se lo dejaste a los demás, después de todo tú te habías rendido, no servías para animarlo a él si tan solo tú ya estabas mal.

El salió de la oscuridad, pero siguió junto a ella, y no junto a ti, lo dejaste, porque al menos ya se había recuperado, o así lo veías desde afuera. Tus sentimientos habían cesado, ya no dañaban, ya casi no existían, o al menos así lo creías, decidiste que nunca te había gustado, solo fue la soledad que sentías lo que te hizo fijar tu mirada en él, pero no era amor, no era cariño, solo era admiración por lo que él representaba. Y así quedaste, seguiste viéndolo desde atrás, riendo con sus bromas, disfrutando de las salidas de amigos con él, de los momentos juntos que tenían, porque después de todo era tu amigo de la infancia, y era imposible alejarte, era tu compañero de clases, y compartían un mismo círculo social, donde él estaba mucho más integrado claro.

Eras feliz, y el parecía haber vuelto a serlo, ¿así que todo bien verdad?

Decidiste que serias más sociable desde ese momento, hablarías con otras personas, expandirías tu circulo y saldrías de la burbuja en la que vivías, si, definitivamente una vida nueva era lo que querías, conocer más chicos, más chicas, tal vez descubrir a un primer novio, dar tu primer beso, etc, todo lo que una adolecente desearía ¿verdad?. Así que por eso aceptaste muchas cosas sin vacilar, la última de ellas ir a una fiesta, a celebrar por "X" motivo.

Fuiste y todo tranquilo al principio, ella fue, y el también claramente. Y todo estaba bien, lo veías conversar, bailar, sonreír y tomar, así que tú lo seguiste. Decidiste que esa noche lo pasarías bien, así que tomaste lo primero que viste hasta el fondo, ni siquiera sabias que era, te querías liberar. Y aunque no te diste cuenta del todo, al parecer fue eso lo que en verdad te ayudo; porque estabas alegre, quisiste bailar y lo hiciste con tus amigas, bailaste como sabias que no te atrevías, pero igual lo hiciste, hablaste con chicos de tu escuela que ni siquiera mirabas en tu vida diaria, pero igual hablaste y bailaste con ellos, todo bien hasta ahí, perfecto mejor dicho, la estabas pasando estupendo, hablando con tus amigos seguiste tomando y te sentías más feliz que nunca, nada aplacaría tus ganas de disfrutar.

Pero los viste, primero hablando alejados de los demás, y no le diste importancia, luego viste como ella se deterioraba a sí misma, estaba completamente borracha, y se refregaba bailando con todos, y eso a ti no te hubiera importado... si a él no le hubiera afectado. Dejaste lo primero pasar y seguiste pasándola bien, viendo de vez en cuando como él le seguía el paso a ella como perro faldero, y algo en ti fluyo, lo detectaste como rabia, porque si ¿a quién le gusta que su amigo se humille por su ex? (la que además lo dejo).

Pero seguiste bailando, disfrutando ¿era una buena oportunidad verdad?, así que no tomaste en cuenta a esos dos. Hasta que te diste cuenta sentada de que si estabas mareada, no borracha, pero si un poco bebida, así que decidiste parar justo cuando unos amigos te hablaron, escuchaste a una decir "¿estas consiente de que te van a castigar?" pero tú estabas segura de que si no seguías tomando lo más seguro es que pudieras pasar desapercibida ante tus padres, así q dejaste de lado tanto bullicio por un rato. Fuiste adentro a esperar el baño, con un poco más de tranquilidad sentiste lo que eran los efectos del alcohol por primera vez, te sentiste como una "verdadera adolecente" ¿gracioso no?

Luego más relajada saliste del baño. Ahí fue cuando lo viste.

Ella más borracha de lo que habías visto a alguien jamás haciendo un show de lo lindo y él llorando. Eso si te mato, no supiste porque pero una pena enorme te invadió el corazón, tanto que sentiste que tus piernas flaqueaban.

Por eso te alejaste lo más rápido del lugar, te alejaste del bullicio y te apoyaste en un barandal mientras escondías tu cara en tus brazos, no sabías porque reaccionabas así, pero deseabas que las lágrimas no saliesen de tus ojos, oíste que por detrás de ti anunciaron tu nombre y exclamaron "¿estás bien?", tu solo dijiste un sí y levantaste la cabeza sonriendo. Suspiraste, los efectos del alcohol te voltearon y todo a tu alrededor giro, supiste que no debías acercarte a la luz porque se vería tu cara desarreglada y tal vez tu delineado un poco corrido.

Así que cuando volviste a donde estaban todos bailando te sentaste rápidamente al lado de un amigo en la oscuridad y suspiraste mil veces relajándote. No sabias porque estaba pasando eso, sentías que no te podías concentrar y oprimir lo que sentías en tu interior (lo cual aún no identificabas solo tu maldito cuerpo no retenía las ganas de que las lágrimas salieran), cerraste los ojos y te apoyaste en el hombro de tu amigo sin lograr que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de tus parpados cerrados, podrías apostar a que en la oscuridad no se notó. Cuando pensaste que ya tu corazón había dejado de latir tan acelerado te permitiste abrir los ojos. Paseaste tu vista por el lugar y al otro lado del lugar (que tampoco era tan grande) lo viste sentado rodeado de algunos amigos que tenían en común y siendo `consolado´ tal vez, lo viste parcialmente llorando, ya que por la oscuridad no podías asegurar nada. Lo mirabas fijamente y en su momento pudiste jurar que miraba en tu dirección, pero tú desviaste la mirada, sin ninguna excusa en ese segundo, ni en el siguiente. Mas luego volviste la mirada hacia él, y estas segura de que su cabeza al menos estaba en tu dirección, deseaste que nadie se fijara, y pensaste que en ese momento todo se paralizo, solo estabas tú viéndolo desde lejos, como siempre; y el llorando por ella, desconsolado rodeado por los demás y no por ti, no lo soportaste, tu deseabas estar a su lado, tu deseabas apoyarlo, hacerlo feliz y no sufrir como solo hacia ella, deseabas saber más de él, de lo que ocurría en su vida, deseabas ser alguna de tus amigas, que eran más cercanas a él, aquellas que sabían mejor su historia que tú, aquellas que ahora le afirmaban los hombros, aquellas que estaba junto a él. Te levantaste lo más rápido que pudiste, no eras fuerte para aguantar ese espectáculo, deseabas serlo, pero entre lo sensible y vergonzosa que eras más el alcohol (que no sacaba nada bueno de ti, excepto que te hacia más abierta) no podías soportarlo.

Sentiste tus lagrimas salir y solo atinaste a limpiarlas fuertemente, caminaste aún más lejos del bullicio que antes, caminaste por un camino que había, escuchabas toda la música pero era un lugar más calmado, por lo que pudiste regular tu respiración y aclarar tus pensamientos, los cuales eran todo un lio, con muchas preguntas y ninguna respuestas, de partida no sabías porque llorabas, ni porque estabas ahí y no bailando, o porque no podías dejar de sentirte mal contigo misma, o porque la rabia hacia aquella chica crecía siendo que no tenía nada que ver contigo y no le tenías mala onda. Luego de una vuelta caminando sentiste que podrías hablar sin que se te rompiera la voz o que de tus ojos ya no saldrían lágrimas, justo cuando decidiste que ibas a volver escuchaste la voz de tu hermano mayor llamándote por tu nombre en casi gritos.

Le respondiste que aquí estabas, y caminaste hacia su voz. Entre preocupado, enojado y asustado como lo viste llegar te pregunto que hacías ahí, que te había pasado, y a todo tu respondiste nada. No quedo conforme y tú solo querías volver al lugar de la fiesta, no querías hablarle de lo que te había pasado porque aún no querías saberlo de verdad, no querías aceptarlo. Cuando ya estabas apareciendo por el lugar y te tomo del brazo dándote la vuelta, ya desesperado te pregunto otra vez que te ocurría y tu viéndolo a los ojos te quebraste, sujetaste su brazo y él te jalo hasta donde te encontró, mientras tu repetías "no es nada, no quiero, no quiero" mientras otras lagrimas caían de tus ojos, más bien te hablabas a ti cuando ya estaban bien alejados le volviste a decir "no es nada, es algo personal" y oíste como él le pidió a su novia(de la que no te habías percatado) que se marchara, ni la habías notado del todo.

Te abrazo y como si ese fuera el detonante todo bullió solo desde tu interior como no lo había hecho desde que tenías esos confusos sentimientos en tu interior hace muchos meses. Le dijiste que estabas así por él, que te gustaba, que te dolía el que el sufriera por alguien que no lo merecía, que estuviera mal, que deseabas que sonriera aunque no fuera por ti. Tu hermano solo te consoló, te hizo reír aun con tus lagrimas; como solo él sabía hacer; te dijo que no merecías sufrir por nadie, y que si el tenia tantos problemas era cosa suya, no tenía nada que ver contigo, que entre ustedes no había nada entonces no tenías por qué llorar por él, porque si te veía llorar de nuevo iría a romperle la cara a cualquiera que fuera el responsable. Y sabias que tenía toda la razón por lo que además te sentiste una estúpida y le sonreíste para que se calmara, aprendiste que sonreír era bueno para no reprimir otros sentimientos, aunque no querías lo abrazaste y seguiste caminando para volver a la fiesta, querías quedarte un momento más a solas para calmar esas estúpidas emociones que te consumían... pero otra vez tu regreso fue frustrado.

Llegaron tus dos amigas "más" cercanas, que además eran tus compañeras, no les tenías una confianza ciega, pero si te habías acercado mucho a ellas en ese año y te conmociono demasiado que llegaran preguntando que te había pasado, pensaste que no eras "tan" importante para ellas. Hubieras deseado que nadie se enterara de que habías salido de la fiesta, que hubieras pasado desapercibida otra vez, no querías seguirlas cuando te jalaban para afuera de nuevo, pero tu hermano susurro _"cuéntales, ¿son tus amigas no?"_, tu solo asentiste y las seguiste.

Se pararon a unos pocos pasos preguntándote nuevamente que te paso con tono preocupado, odiabas ser tan débil porque te quebraste frente a ellas, y solo seguiste caminando más lejos para prevenir que alguien más escuchara, no sabías como decirles, no sabías si decirles, no sabías nada.

Pero ellas iniciaron un cuestionario, _"¿Por qué estas así?"_ no respondiste _"¿Fue por alguien?"_ asentiste _"¿Quién, te hizo algo?"_ _**nada y... fue por él**_ "_¿Qué tiene que ver?" **todo** "Ahh, nosotras igual estamos preocupadas por él... pero no es tan grave para que estés así, dinos ¿Por qué estás tan mal? Por favor"_ quedaste en blanco, ya no tenías escapatoria, querías gritarlo todo, decir cada parte de lo que sentías pero solo salió de tu boca un simple **_"porque me gusta"_ **maldición mil veces, te seguía gustando y tu como idiota seguías siendo la misma chica estúpida que no hacía nada al respecto más que llorar por el estorbo que eras para todo y todos, ellas quedaron un segundo en blanco y una dijo _"maldición"_ mientras ambas te abrazaron, eras más alta que ambas así que fue como si ellas se refugiaran en ti, reíste un poco ante lo gracioso que parecía eso y subiste la mirada al cielo con lágrimas cayendo de tus mejillas, odiabas ser débil, lo odiabas con todo tu corazón, tanto que habías intentado ese año mejorar, cambiar, no llorar por todo, y ahora volvías al principio, eras débil, y te sentías mas estúpida que nunca.

_"¿Hace mucho?"_ te volvieron a preguntar, tu solo pudiste aceptar que si, después de todo no era simple cariño fraternal lo que sentías por él, si bien ya no era tan perfecto como al principio seguías anhelando estar con él de forma más íntima que solo amigos, pero tampoco pudiste sacar eso frente a ellas, escuchaste a una decir mientras se separaban _"¿Qué pasa hoy?, están todos y todo patas arriba"_ tu volviste a reír y sonreír, después de todo no sabías que más hacer, exclamaste: _"no se preocupen, después de todo es mi culpa, no tenia para que empezar a gustarme, si el... él está bien como es, no hay porque cambiar,** es mi culpa". **S_oltabas pequeñas risas vacías, así te sentías, vacía y con la culpa de sentir eso.. la culpa de todo en general, escuchaste a otra decir _"¿Qué pasa con todos?, ahora todos tienen la culpa_" no entendiste pero tampoco preguntaste, solo querías zanjar el tema, les pediste que no dijeran nada y ellas respondieron que obviamente no lo harían, no eran unas boca de tarro, tu volviste a soltar una risa y esta vez ellas se unieron, debías seguir sonriendo no te querías quebrar otra vez.

Se acercaron a la fiesta, la pista de baile estaba más vacía, anda a saber porque, lo viste ahí sentado igual o peor que antes, no sabías, pero no soportabas verlo así, por lo que te acercaste a un chico con el que habías bailado antes, y él se acercó a bailar contigo de inmediato, tu solo mirabas al suelo no querías cruzar la mirada con él, y esta era la única forma de despejarte, no querías fijarte en nadie por lo que solo bailaste y el no intento iniciar una conversación. Luego de unas canciones viste a donde antes estaban, te pillaste el lugar vacío, de seguro se marcharon a otro lado, suspiraste un poco más tranquila.

Después te alejaste del chico con el que estabas bailando, la verdad se notaba que estaba muy tomado y no querías entrar en algún conflicto o cualquier cosa por lo que te acercaste a otro chico, un amigo de tu hermano, el cual había sido muy simpático contigo, hablaron de trivialidades a las cuales no le tomaste mucha importancia, por lo que después no la recordabas bien, solo unas palabras específicas: él dijo _"¿viste a ese chico llorando? Tiene 15 recién y su vida parece acabarse" _tu solo asentiste dándote cuenta de quien hablaba y un nudo se formó en tu garganta _"¿todos ustedes son iguales?"_ le respondiste rápidamente que no todos eran iguales de _"graves"..._ incluyéndote, **¿pudiste decir algo más falso?.**

Lo viste mascar un chicle por lo que le pediste uno, y él amablemente se fue a buscarte uno. Es ese momento aprovechaste para buscar tus cosas en el revoltijo de carteras y chaquetas que habían, sentías ganas de marcharte ya, toda la euforia y alegría que habías sentido antes se había disipado en casi su totalidad. Cuando volvió tu acompañante de baile siguieron bailando y hablando de cualquier cosa. No habías tomado nada desde hace rato y agradeciste que no te ofreciera, la verdad parecía un chico tranquilo por lo que te sentiste bien junto a él.

La fiesta ya se había apagado bastante, y después de algunas canciones te vinieron en manada diciendo que los habían venido a buscar, a tu hermano y ti. Agradeciste eso, y te despediste del chico que recién "conociste" mejor ese día, avanzaste hasta donde suponías que se encontraban todos tus amigos y solo fijaste la vista en él, que a la luz se le veían los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, te sentiste por décima vez en la ultima hora con un nudo en el estómago y la garganta, pero avanzaste hasta él y te despediste dándole un beso en la frente susurrando un **_"cuídate, nos vemos" _**de seguro eso solo se vio como una muestra de afecto entre amigos, así que todo bien, les diste un "adiós" grupal a todos y te marchaste no te preocupaste en enfocar a tus amigas ni a nadie más, viste como ella estaba en una esquina afuera vomitando, siendo rodeada por unos 4 chicos y aun así no pudiste odiarla del todo, porque ella no era la culpable de tus sentimientos por él, se veía muy mal y solo pudiste sentir pena por ella. Te subiste al auto y de ahí solo pensaste en olvidarte de todo...

* * *

Un review no me vendría mal... claro si deseas dejarme uno jeje. Simplemente gracias por leer.

Mm me gustaría saber si encontraron cualquier error y también ¿quienes crees que fueron los personajes?, les digo que los personajes los "agregue" después por así decirlo, no escribí pensando en ninguno la verdad. Cabe decir que esto fue un one-shot pero igual podría tener una _secuela, _no lo se, es solo una opción.

**Nos vemos.. tal vez.**


End file.
